


Stealing His Shirt

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Neck Kissing, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Slightly Smutty, and gavin moaning, as in a hickey, really just them being them, that's it i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: First, his tie goes missing.Ra9 only knows how Nines managed to miss the countless other times that Gavin adorned something small belonging to him.





	Stealing His Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was an amazing prompt from a wonderful bean on Tumblr and I'd like y'all to appreciate that when I read it my brain immediately went "I'm gonna pre!" (yo waddup who gets the reference?) xD
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

It starts off small. Nines hardly even notices it – which, considering he's a top-of-the-market android detective, shows the affect his human has on him.

First, his tie goes missing. And not just any tie, oh no, his _favourite_ tie. The pale blue tie made of that silky smooth, shiny material that Gavin said compliments his eyes. He'd ask Gavin if he'd seen it lately (though Nines distinctly remembers rolling it up the other day and placing it in it'd designated draw) but the man had to leave early for a meeting.

It didn't matter; it wasn't a huge deal. It frustrated Nines that he'd misplaced something but he had many other ties to choose from. Or perhaps he could ditch the tie altogether today? After all, he was only going to be in the precinct – he, himself, was lucky enough to have no meetings scheduled.

Surprisingly enough, when Gavin wrapped his arms around him from behind after finally joining him at the DPD, Nines didn't clock the familiar shade of blue secured around his boyfriend's collar.

Ra9 only knows how Nines managed to miss the countless other times that Gavin adorned something small belonging to him.

However, today was an exception. Particularly because Gavin had ‘upped his game' (as the detective would call it).

“Gavin, get your cat off me!” Nines called, practically waddling into their bedroom with the feline clinging stubbornly into his calf. It didn't exactly _hurt_ but it sent a rather uncomfortable wave of coding through his system that he could quite happily live without.

A roar of laughter comes from his boyfriend, the man stood in front of the bedroom mirror doing his hair – which consisted of ruffling a hand haphazardly through the unruly brown locks. “Just pull ‘er off!”

Nines shook his leg out, trying to dislodge the cat claws from it, but the cat just growled. “You think I haven't tried that?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, beautiful grey meeting the ceiling, before leaning closer to the mirror as he adjusted his collar. It was only then, that Nines noticed what Gavin was wearing: a crisp black button up shirt with short sleeves, slightly baggy on him but French tucked into his jeans to disguise it as ‘style'. It's definitely unlike his usual attire of a tee and jeans. In fact, Nines is sure he's only seen Gavin wear a shirt on days that he has a meeting or formal event planned – neither of which are scheduled for today.

Besides, Gavin only owns two shirts...and this isn't one of them.

No, this shirt is _his_.

“What are you looking at, dipshit?” Gavin asked, fondness coating what might have sounded malicious. Insults: Gavin Reed's way of showing love.

“That's my shirt.”

All other thoughts seem to have abandoned him as he takes in Gavin almost swallowed by his shirt, yet wearing it with such confidence regardless. The man shrugs, only a tinge of pink dusted over his cheeks as he fixes Nines with a curious look. “Yeah? So what?”

“I-" Nines falters, bombarded by a rush of prompts.

**> Kiss Gavin**

**> Rip The Shirt Off**

**> Claim Gavin**

Teetering dangerously between all three options left Nines frozen, LED presumably blinking frantically from red to yellow. They had to leave for work in twenty minutes. Gavin had just finished getting ready – and _fuck_ he looked so good. Did Nines really want to ruin that? Couldn't he wait?

**> Kiss Gavin**

**~~> Rip The Shirt Off~~ **

**> Claim Gavin**

In one long stride, Nines is crowding Gavin against the bedroom wall. The cat, luckily, decides that she doesn't want to be involved in _this_ and finally releases herself from his leg, jumping up onto the bed instead. Gavin blinks up at him through thick eyelashes, teeth sinking into his lip, head cocked to the side – waiting.

Nines isn't one to disappoint, lips meeting Gavin's skin – brushing over the scar that bridges his nose but fixing the man with a look of pure want. Hunger. Gavin visibly squirms under him, back arching from the wall until they're chest-to-chest.

“Maybe I should mark you up. Do it right now, fresh hickeys all over your neck,” his fingertips stroke the exposed skin of Gavin’s throat, admiring his prominent Adam's apple, whilst pressing a kiss to his jaw. “If you really want to show that you're mine. Maybe I should just claim you.”

Gavin's eyes slide shut, an undeniable moan making it's way up his throat. “Fuck, _please_.”

Nines hummed against the man's neck, smirking as it sent noticeable shivers down his boyfriend's body. “You'd like that wouldn't you? Neck full of bruises. Imagine if they could see the rest of your body, see the expanse of your skin ruined. Mine.”

“Fuck-" Gavin dragged out the word with a strained groan, hands now latched onto Nines' shoulders in a grip that would've been painful, were he human.

Nines bit back a laugh at how easily worked up his human was, the hand previously stroking Gavin’s throat now resting at the base of his neck. His grip on the man tightens ever-so-slightly, plenty of room to breathe but just tight enough to send Gavin into a pleasurable mess of a moan. He doesn't give any warning before sinking his teeth into the junction of Gavin's neck, working wonders to turn ensure a long-lasting purple-hued bruise would replace the usual tan skin currently suctioned by his mouth. Gavin's knees buckle against him, a breathless pant leaving his lips when Nines apologises for the brief pain with a hot tongue and a loving kiss over the fresh mark.

When he pulls his head up to meet Gavin's eye, he's satisfied to see a hazy cloud of green staring back at him. Nines will never cease to be amazed by how the human's eyes adapt in colour when he reaches a certain point of arousal or fear. Though, he'd rather not witness it through the latter.

“Jesus, if I knew wearing your clothes would have this affect on you I'd have been more obvious about it!” Gavin chuckled, voice mirroring the look of his eyes. Nines just smiled, happily obliging when his boyfriend reached up to pull him into a deep kiss. “C'mon, we've still got work.”

If the detective's choice in clothes wasn't enough of a message towards their colleagues that morning, the darkened bruise along the side of his neck definitely was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hella appreciate the prompt thank you so much!! Send as many as y'all want! I hope these are okay? They're not my best work, I know, but at least it's something.
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
